marvel_contestofchampionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwenpool
|tag1 = Offensive: Damage Over Time |tag2 = Mercenary |tag3 = Hero |tag4 = Metal |tag5 = Sword Wielder |origin = Marvel Comics First Appearance: Howard the Duck Vol 6 #1 |victory animation = Gwenpool tries to do a backflip, but fails, and instead strikes a pose. |crystal = Ronnie Crystal Pink Ghost Crystal |ability1 = Armor Break |ability2 = Bleed |ability3 = Enervate |ability4 = Incinerate |ability5 = Stun |tier1 = No |tier2 = No |tier3 = Yes |tier4 = Yes |tier5 = Yes |tier1basehealth = - |tier2basehealth = - |tier3basehealth = ??? |tier4basehealth = ??? |tier5basehealth = ??? |tier1baseatk = - |tier2baseatk = - |tier3baseatk = ??? |tier4baseatk = ??? |tier5baseatk = ??? |synbonus1 = |synpartner1 = }} Gwenpool is a Skill Champion. Being a Skill Champion, she has a Class Bonus against Science Champions, but is weak to Mutant Champions. Bio Through unknown means, the avid comic reader Gwen Poole was transported into the world of the comics she loves so much, with all of her memories of the "real" world intact. Unwilling to remain an extra in her own story, she sets out to make a name for herself and to find a way to pay her internet bill. Maybe she can make some money in this Contest thingy? At least it'll give her something fun to do! Abilities *'All Attacks:' 3% chance to Stun per Bleed active on target, lasting for 0.75 seconds. *'All Attacks:' chance to inflict Bleed, dealing of your Attack as direct damage over seconds. *'Heavy Attacks:' If target isn't Bleeding when the last strike hits, it has a 5% Chance to cause Bleed, doing of Gwen's attack over seconds. *'Heavy Attacks:' If target is already Bleeding, the attack instead gains a 100% chance to convert one existing Bleed into a Bleed causing of Gwen's attack as damage, over seconds. Signature Ability Locked= *'Plot Armor' **Gwenpool's read enough comics to know that the main character doesn't die, and as far as she's concerned if she's going to live in a comic, then she's going to be the main character. If this is her story, that means, her rules! |-|Unlocked= *'Plot Armor' **Gwenpool's read enough comics to know that the main character doesn't die, preventing her from losing more than of her current health per hit from Special Attacks. She also reduces her opponent's Defensive Ability Accuracy, based on her current combo count. Special Attacks *'Slice, Slice, Bang!' **Swords and guns! What more could you ask for? ***This attack Incinerates the enemy, dealing of your Attack as Energy Damage over 14 seconds. This effect also removes Perfect Block Chance and reduces Block Proficiency by 100% while it's active. ***When this effect expires, it has a 100% chance to consume 1 Bleed effect to reapply itself. *'Down, Set, Boom!' **Explosives strapped on a football, and kicked right at your opponent's face! Catch! ***100% chance to Enervate target, prevent them from gaining Power when struck for seconds. ***When this effect expires, it has a 100% chance to consume 1 Bleed effect to reapply itself. *'Watch This!' **In the immortal words of anyone about to do something really cool, that in no way could go horribly wrong! ***100% chance to Armor Break, removing 1 enemy Armor Up Buff and reducing Armor Rating by ?? for seconds. ***When this effect expires, it has a 100% chance to consume 1 Bleed effect to reapply itself. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths *Yellowjacket is great at punishing Champions that want or need to throw lots of Special Attacks. Gwenpool specializes in carefully timed special attacks. She can then sustain them by making her opponents Bleed so she doesn't need to throw them nearly as often. She also has class advantage for the cherry on top. *Counterspell what? Doctor Strange is fantastic at Nullifying effects off his opponents, but Gwenpool doesn't have any, and he has no way to clear the Debuffs and Bleeds that she will stack up on him. Even the vaunted Fate Seal won't help him in this fight! *Juggernaut is big and is a tank, and sometimes Unstoppable. It’s when he's Unstoppable that he's really scary, but to chunk through that Health bar you've got to hit him a lot, which gives him a lot of power. Gwenpool's Enervate solves this beautifully. Land a Special 2 and make sure you keep a couple of bleeds active on him so it can refresh, and hammer away on him fearlessly! Weaknesses *Gwenpool relies on swords to make her opponents bleed, and swords are metal. Magneto's Magnetism ability makes Gwenpool's life hard! Lowering the chance to trigger all of her abilities leaves her bag of tricks looking awfully empty, and if he also happens to have the Mutagenesis mastery for the flat Bleed Duration reduction, then look out! *Colossus is a Bleed Immune Champion and also happens to have class advantage. Just in case you happened to miss the theme, Gwenpool is powered by Bleeds and Colossus just says “No!”. *Agent Venom has the ability to shrug off any debuffs applied to him. Gwenpool really needs those debuffs to stick around. Now this isn't quite as hard a counter as straight up Bleed Immune Champions but he makes up for this by affecting all of her debuffs, not just Bleed. Recommended Masteries *'Deep Wounds:' This one is a bit of a given. A lot of Gwenpool's damage comes from her Bleed abilities. Increasing the duration, especially of the shorter bleeds, greatly increases the chance one will be active to refresh one of the Special Attack debuffs. *'Stupefy:' Gwen's on-hit stuns are quite short. Adding Stupefy greatly increases the window you have to react to them, easily allowing her to land safe Heavy Attacks to convert to those nasty long bleeds. *'Assassin' and Despair: Both have the potential to be brutally effective in the correct situation. A Gwenpool with the 30% Offensive Ability accuracy bonus from Assassin makes for a truly terrifying finisher, whereas the Healing reduction from Despair combined with her many, many debuffs has the potential to make Wolverine cry. Trivia External links * * * References Navigation Category:Skill